Castlevania: Fall of the Hunter
by SageofAges729
Summary: MetroidFusionxover. As Samus's mission on the B.S.L wraps up, the resulting rift ends up taking her and her ship to 1797 Europe. With no way home and most of her technology off-line, will she be able to survive Dracula's castle?
1. Prologue

Has anyone noticed that the game play style between these two series is similar? Well, I thought that it might be possible to cross the worlds together. (It wasn't easy though…) Hope ya like it.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Metroid belongs to Nintendo, and Konami's got Castlevania. All's I got's the games.

Summery: (Set after Fusion, at beginning of SotN.) Samus Aran, a bounty hunter from the 25th century. Not even five minutes after saving the galaxy, and Samus gets into one of the stickiest situations she's been in yet: trapping herself and her ship in 1797 Transylvania, right next door to Dracula's castle!

Castlevania: Fall of the Hunter

Prologue: Descent

LOCATION: Orbital distance of planet SR-388

STANDARD DATE: Day 5, Cycle 10, Year 236. 2359 hours.

EARTH DATE: December 23, 2457. 11:59 PM.

"Adam, get us out of here!" a woman's voice shouted as she boarded her ship. "We've got twenty seconds to get out of the blast zone!"

"Twenty seconds?" a reply came from the ship's computer. "You like cutting it close, don't you Lady?"

The woman didn't respond, she was too busy trying to get the ship clear of the space station, which was beginning to enter SR-388's atmosphere. The ship blasted out of the hanger bay, and the woman milked every drop of speed from the engines.

"Ease up Samus!" The computer, now known as Adam, called out to her. "These engines aren't as powerful as the ones on your old Hunter-class, they can't handle this kind of strain!"

"It's either the engines or us," she snapped. "I'll get us out of range. After that, you can survey the damage."

A muttered curse came from the AI, which Samus ignored. The ship began to vibrate, evidence to the woman's abuse of the machine. Her surprise passengers, several Etecoons and Dachoras, chattered uncomfortably.

Unfortunately, the distance that she was trying to put between the planet and her ship obviously wasn't enough. A massive explosion from behind, triggered by a mix of the space station's self-destruct system as well as it's impact on the planet's surface, rocked the ship violently. The creatures behind Samus ended up scattering all over the cockpit, trying to find purchase on the metal floor and walls. Samus herself hit the helm thanks to the force of the explosion. Despite her Chozo armor, she was winded. However, the ship seemed to be in one piece, which was probably the best bit of news she had gotten in the past several hours.

Adam then spoke up. "The engines are damaged. Stray debris from the planet did a number on them. Communication array's damaged as well. It'll take me awhile to fix this."

"Sensors?" Samus asked. "Shields and weapons?"

"The shields took the brunt of the damage. They're intact, but down to about forty-five percent power. Weapons are fully operational, as well as sensors."

"So we're deaf, but not blind," she commented quietly. "How long will it take to repair---?"

Alarms suddenly sounded, red light flooding the cockpit. The Etecoons and Dachoras, already shaken by the explosion, fled towards the bounty hunter, now frightened out of their wits.

"Adam!" Samus shouted over the alarm.

"Already working on it!" the AI responded. "There's some sort of anomaly coming from the planet…right where the station exploded. It looks like some sort of…rift."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I---!" Whatever the computer had to say was cut of when a tremor tore through the ship. "It's drawing us in!"

"Are the back up engines---?" Samus inquired, but Adam beat her to it.

"Operational, but they don't have enough power to pull us out. And we're still at the edge of the planet's gravity well, so the hyper drive is out of the question."

"…Damn." The hunter was not one to curse, but the situation seemed to warrant for it. After a moment of thought, she quickly gathered her passengers, and placed them in her quarters. She then returned to the cockpit, ordering the computer to turn them around.

"What?!" Though Adam may have been a computer, he seemed to simulate surprise well enough.

"Do it!" Samus's tone left little room for argument. "If we can't get out, then I'll at least try to go in as smoothly as possible. You have enough repairs to do as it is."

"But who knows where we'll end up!" Adam countered.

Behind the helmet, a slight smirk appeared on the hunter's face. "Well, there is one advantage' she remarked as she took to the controls. 'The Federation won't be able to do much if they can't find me."

The computer made a sound the seemed very much like a sigh. "There will be hell to pay when we get back," he said, his tone grave.

"_If_ we get back that is," Samus commented quietly. The AI gave no response, and the ship dove head first into the rift. Barely a second later, the tear in space closed, leaving no trace behind.

LOCATION: Eastern Europe, Earth

STANDARD DATE: Day 37, Cycle 2, Year -424. 0000 hours.

EARTH DATE: April 3, 1797. Midnight local time.

A single traveler trekked through the woods. Many would call the man a lunatic for being out at this time of night, especially so near the castle of the dreaded Vampire Lord. This man though, cared little for the stories that the villagers had told him. The tales were nothing more than horror stories to scare the children into obedience.

Shifting the load on his shoulders, the man came to a clearing that gave him a fair view of the clear night sky. A near full moon scattered a pale light over the forest, but did little to dim the light of the stars that gave the lonely orb company. The traveler smiled at the sight, until his eyes caught sight of the castle towards his left, looming over the horizon.

The smile faded, quickly turning into a scowl. Oh, he had heard of the legends of Castlevania. Who hadn't? but some of them had been just too unbelievable for him to place any trust in. shaking his head, the man turned away from the monolith, ready to move on.

He stopped however, when a strange sound caught his attention. It sounded like distant thunder. A quick scan of the sky revealed no sign of clouds, so there was obviously no storm on it's way. So where had the noise come form?

His question was quickly answered. His view shifted from an aimless search to a great flash of light. Narrowing his eyes against the brightness, he realized what he was seeing. A large ball of fire, streaking across the sky, had appeared out of nowhere. A pale orange light was cast from it as it flew over his head, it's angle steep. As he continued to watch, the object impacted the earth, in the direction of the castle. A last rumble came from the distant crash, and then silence descended again.

The man shook his head again, this time in shock at what he had just witnessed. Perhaps it was an omen. Either way, it was best that he take his leave and be rid of the place. With one last glance at the castle, and the rising plume of smoke, he turned, leaving the cursed land behind.

Yay! Done. If I didn't keep Samus in character, let me know. I don't know how far I'll get with this, but please, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter I: Marooned

_Well, here's the first chapter. Not much to say on this one, except my Internet's crapping out right now, so I can't do much research for the Metroid or the Castlevania series…Urgh, stupid Internet…_

_Chapter I: Marooned_

_Samus gradually regained consciousness, waking to an avian beak peering down at her. Blinking, she slowly cleared the cobwebs from her mind, remembering what had occurred._

"_Adam?" she called out, hoping the crash hadn't totaled the computer. The Dachora above her chirped happily as the hunter pulled herself up. Damage had been done to her suit's shields when they crash landed, as Samus recalled being thrown out of the pilot's seat at impact. The woman looked at the creature beside her, vaguely wondering how it had gotten out of her quarters as an Etecoon came to her side, chattering in concern. _

_Her thoughts were disrupted when power returned to the cockpit, lights illuminating the room and the computer booting up. After about half a minute, Adam's voice rang out._

"_That," he said, his tone sharp. "Was perhaps the most reckless thing you have done yet."_

"_We're in one piece," Samus pointed out as she slid back into the pilot's seat, running diagnostic programs to check the extent of the damage._

"_Both primary and secondary engines are out of commission," the AI said crossly as information came into his databanks. "Shields are down as well. Weapons are functional, but almost all forms of scanning are currently out of the question due to some sort of energy field that's surrounding the area. It's going to take me at least sixteen hours to get the engines and shields back online, and I'm not sure if I can bypass the energy field for the sensors. If we manage to get out of here, we'll be flying blind."_

_The bounty hunter gave a silent sigh at the news. "Do you have any data of the surrounding area?" she inquired._

"_I did manage to get a few scans in before we crashed, but there's not much," Adam said. "The atmosphere is hospitable, and there's quite a few signs of life. We also managed to crash near a large stone structure, which might be inhabited. In fact, before the sensors malfunctioned, I managed to calculate that our trajectory would take us just within the walls of the structure."_

"_Technology?" she asked, not daring to raise her hopes. _

"_None," Adam informed. "At least from what I managed to get. It's best to assume that we're on our own."_

_Samus remained quiet, pondering on the problem. The chances of them getting back to Federation space at this point were rather slim, although she was still trying to figure out if this was a good thing or not. With little to no technology on the planet, minimum contact with any natives here was an absolute must as well. Their best option was to wait until Adam finished with his repairs to the ship, then make their way off planet. _

_Unfortunately, Samus was a woman of action. Of the few things she hated, one of them was waiting. The Chozo may have drilled patience into her during her training, but she still didn't like to sit around and do nothing for long periods of time. She'd have to do something to keep herself occupied until Adam was finished with the repairs._

"_Lady, we have a problem," the computer called out, using the name that the living Adam Malcovich had given her when she still directly worked for the Federation. "There's something right outside the ship, and whatever it is, it's pretty big. I'm guessing its a life form, but thanks to the energy field, I can't get a lock on it with either sensors or weapons. I need you to go out there and take a look." After a moment, a light ran down her armor, and the computer said, "I just repaired your shields and charged your missiles. You should be fine if it's something hostile."_

_Samus nodded, then got up. "Make sure the passengers stay here," she told the AI. "I don't want anything to happen to them."_

"_Understood," Adam replied. The hunter reached the hatch and lowered herself to the ground, seeing how the ship was tilted and the tractor device damaged in the crash._

_Outside, darkness filled Samus's vision. It took her a moment to adjust as her visor didn't support night vision. She briefly considered using the X-ray visor, but dismissed the thought, deciding that she'd use it only if she needed it._

_Taking a moment to scan her surroundings, she noticed what had set Adam off and stiffened. _

_What appeared to be a giant dog or wolf from Earth was sniffing one of the sides of the damaged ship. It was huge, well over two meters tall. On instinct, she switched to her scanning visor to get an idea of what she was facing, but the same energy field that foiled Adam's sensors got in the way with the Chozo technology._

_Static filled her vision as 'ERROR! ERROR! INTERFERENCE!' flashed across the screen. She switched back to her battle visor and tested her lock on ability, and was relived to find that it still worked._

_And not a moment too soon. The beast had noticed her and a deep, rumbling growl ripped through the air. Samus raised her arm cannon and gave a warning shot with her Power Beam, trying to scare the creature away. It seemed to do the opposite however, and the massive animal leapt at her, forcing the hunter to dodge. _

_Switching to her missiles, she let one loose, watching as it homed in on the beast and impacted, freezing it solid. A few shots from her Power Beam then put it down, leaving a near frozen corpse with a burning hole in it's chest._

_With the threat now nullified, the hunter drew a bit closer, trying to understand what had just attacked her. As she examined the body, she noted the similarities that the beast shared between the wolf from Earth and itself. Whatever the species was, it seemed to be at least from the same family. Perhaps it was some sort of experiment? _

_Samus frowned at the thought. If it were an experiment, then where was the technology. Perhaps there was a Space Pirate base near here, one that had escaped the fiasco that occurred several years back when Phazon was discovered. She shook her head, then removed a few strand of hair from the creature, making sure that she had the roots intact. Maybe Adam could make some sense from this. She then turned back to the ship and boarded, making sure that the hatch closed behind her, not wanting something else nasty to wreck havoc on the already strained fighter._

"_Well?" the computer asked._

"_You were right about the scanners," she stated. Finding the computer that she used when it came to medical issues, she inserted the hairs into a small tube, then placed that in a small container. "Do scanners still work in the ship?" she asked._

"_Yes," he responded. "But what was it that set off the proximity alarms?"_

"_That's what I'm trying to find out," she said, typing in commands. "Once this is finished, I want you to tell me what you can about the genetic structure of this animal."_

"_I'm no xenobiologist," Adam said. "May I ask why?"_

"_Something wasn't quite right about it," she explained. On the screen, it showed that the computer had scanned 62 percent of the DNA that the hairs contained._

"_I need more information than that," the AI sounded almost exasperated._

"_The creature outside…it looked like a massive version of a wolf from Earth," she said. "I don't mean just a bit bigger than your average canine though. This thing was over two meters tall. I rather doubt that this is natural." Her thoughts turned to some of the experiments that she had seen when the Space pirates where using Phazon on different creatures. The mutagenic was supposed to have been completely eradicated when Phaaze was destroyed…but what if some was still left?_

_The computer beeped, signaling that it was finished with it's task. Adam then took over, sorting through the information._

"_This is…strange," she heard him say. "Much of the genes are shared with the wolf…but there are several mutations which explains the abnormal size and high aggression."_

"_Not Phazon?"_

"_No," the computer put her fears to rest. "Definitely not Phazon. It doesn't seem to be genetic engineering either. Actually…the energy that has changed the DNA matches the energy that's interfering with the scanners. Thankfully it isn't enough to do anything inside."_

"_So is the energy radioactive?" she asked._

"_Yes, but the change in this animal seems to be long term," Adam explained. "It looks like the changes occurred over several generations, so I don't think your at risk."_

_Samus remained silent, which Adam respected. Since the computer had access to many of the Federation's files, he knew some of the ordeals that she had gone through, and understood that she still had to deal with them. _

_After a few minutes, he spoke up. "Why don't you get some rest," he suggested. "You've been up for nearly the past twenty four hours. Get some sleep. I'll let you know if something comes up."_

_The hunter didn't argue, knowing that the AI was right. Though she had done longer missions with little to no rest, it wasn't good to do that too often. Not even bothering with her quarters, she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep._

"_Lady."_

_Samus heard the computer call out her nickname and opened her eyes. A glance at the chronometer told her that she had been out for almost six hours, which was quite a bit of sleep for her. _

"_What?" she asked._

"_I've managed to partially adjust the sensors enough to get an idea of what we're dealing with here," Adam said. "And I don't like what I see."_

"_Explain." Although the hunter could wake up at a moment's notice, she had the tendency to speak as little as possible until she was actually used to being up and about._

"_There's a huge amount of activity going on in the structure," the AI reported. "Which I believe to be a castle. I've had to use the weapons system more than once already to beat back some rather hostile creatures, but unfortunately, more damage has been done to the engines, and there are a few hull breaches."_

"_Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded, not happy with the news. _

"_You needed the rest," he said. "After B.S.L, you were exhausted. Now though, I need you to try and investigate something. A powerful energy source has just recently appeared near the entrance of the castle. What is interesting to note is that this energy matches the field that interferes with the sensors. I'm hoping that if you eliminate the source, we might be able to not only get the scanners back online, but get the ship ready to move sooner."_

"_Sooner?" Samus asked._

"_The energy is hampering my ability to fix the ship," Adam clarified. "At this rate, it'll take me several days to get everything back online." _

_She didn't reply right away, but knew there was no way that she would turn this mission down. If it would help them get off the backwater planet (and keep her occupied in the meantime), then she would do it. Standing, she did a quick check to make sure everything was in order._

"_Careful Lady," Adam cautioned. "We don't know what we're dealing with. In fact." A small message appeared on her visor, announcing that a new program was installed to her suit. "I took the liberty of loading a comlink to your helmet. I'm not entirely sure if it will work inside the castle, but if it does, you won't have to return to the ship for updates. So, you have your mission. Move out." The hatch opened, and Samus stepped out into the early morning air. Placing a hand on her arm cannon and keeping an eye out for threats, the hunter left the damaged ship behind, intent on completing her mission._

_Ack! Over 2000 words! Ouch, my fingers hurt…but I have to admit, the process of writing is a very interesting thing. I didn't mean to spend so long on Samus's dilemma of being trapped, but reaction after though after choice kept writing themselves out, and before I knew it, an entire chapter was created, and I hadn't even gotten to the main scene yet! So I renamed the chapter and cut it off here. Hopefully I'll have number two up and running in a few days. We'll see. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!_


End file.
